Best of Friends
by Painted Sky
Summary: [ She searched her mind for answers, but there was nothing to be found. ] [ Roxas x Olette ] [ oneshot ] [ everything has changed ]


**A/N: And all the people who have me on Author Alert are staring at their screens, saying 'Where the hell did this come from?' And you know what? I really don't know. All I know is that I absolutely love this pairing, as slightly crackish as it is.**

* * *

"_And we were only kids,  
And our time couldn't end.  
And how tall did we stand,  
With the world in my hands?  
And we were only kids,  
And we were best of friends,  
And we hoped for the best,  
And let go of the rest."_

-Yellowcard, "Shadows and Regrets"

**Best of Friends:**

Olette had a single question weighing on her mind.

_How did I get here? _

She searched her mind for answers, but there was nothing to be found.

She sat on Sunset Hill, breathing in the August air. She sat with her legs crossed, leaning back on her hands, to observe the horizon beyond with the utmost clarity. Indeed, it was dusk, and everyone in Twilight Town knew that the best spot to watch the sunset was from that very hill. So why was she alone?

The grass felt dry and brittle between her fingers, the blades famished from the summer drought. The wooden fence before her stood weather-worn and battered, damaged slightly from the storms in the spring. She closed her eyes as the breeze rushed by without haste, teasing the ends of her hair and reminding her skin that it was August, now, and fall was coming soon. And with it a new school year, and plenty of changes, as well.

Olette found her face transform from a contented, confused smile to a scorn, a look of disdain. Olette was a creature of habit; she hated change. But she had to face the fact that she was growing up, and she couldn't deny that her friends were, as well. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, as if physically denying that things were changing, and when she opened them again, she took a moment to look up at the sunset.

It vaguely reminded her of some kind of watercolor painting, as if someone had knocked over a tray of yellow, orange and red paints that had leaked all over the sky. She drew in a breath. She had lived in Twilight Town all her life, but had never once seen a sunset quite like this before. She stared at the sky long enough that she felt so small and insignificant, as well as slightly dizzy. She grabbed the grass beneath her fingers, rooting herself to the ground. Eventually, she looked down, closing her eyes in a soft and peaceful way.

In a sudden spurt of truth, a realization, you might say, Olette found that she was able to pinpoint the very reason she felt why she did. It was true, she, Hayner, Pence and Roxas really were growing up, and she was terribly afraid that they might part ways, someday. Since they were small, they had been the best of friends, and had grown up side by side. But things were changing now, and she could feel it. As she drew in breath, she clenched the grass once more, as if to root herself to that spot in time, so whatever impending change lay in wait on the horizon might be forever delayed. But her desperate and slightly crazed hopes were dashed as she looked on to the horizon, and the sun continued to set.

"Olette?"

She turned as she heard her name, breaking through her thoughts. Her eyes found Roxas immediately, standing a few feet from her, approaching the top of the hill where his friend sat. Her posture relaxed, and she let go of the grass, and the blades that had been broken slipped out of her hands.

As he walked over and sat down, he continued, "I just came up to watch the sun set." He admitted. "I didn't know you were up here."

"It's fine," Olette waved a hand, as another severed blade of grass fell into her lap. She desperately hoped Roxas didn't notice how tense she was. But she was beginning to relax again, and she supposed that seeing her best friend helped ease her worries, at least, a little. A strange look crossed Roxas' face for a moment, but it passed.

"Are you nervous about the new school year?" He said, staring at the sunset before them.

Olette realized that she could interpret that question in many ways, but shook her head slightly, to get her wind-blown bangs out of her eyes, and decided to take the question at face value. "I mean, sophomore year can't really be that much harder than last year, right? And I heard that the History teacher isn't as hard as everyone makes him sou—"

"That's not what I meant." Roxas said, still staring off into the distance. Olette was slightly stung by his tone, and he probably noticed it himself, for he broke his gaze with the horizon and gave her a look that spoke nothing but apologies. "It's just—you've seemed—well—a little—out of it, lately."

Olette looked down sadly, unable to look him in the eye and admit that it was him that was bothering her. Or really, the prospect of losing him. "Things are—changing, y'know?" She said, looking at him with big, sad green eyes. Roxas' expression softened, and he looked at her with a sad, small smile.

"Things will—things will always be changing, Olette." He said softly, detecting her fragile nature. "I mean, we've known each other forever, and look how much we've changed."

She thought back to their childhood, since the four met in preschool, and what Roxas said was true. They had changed, a lot. But that thought did little to calm her fears. "Do you—do you think we will always be friends, Roxas?" She said quietly, almost whispering, as if she were afraid to hear the answer.

"Always." He said, without hesitation. And she appreciated that more than anything, to see in his eyes that he believed what he said. That he spoke the truth, when she needed it most.

"Do you—do you promise?"

In a swift move that took her breath away, he reached up and touched the side of her face sightly, for she had begun to cry. She was suddenly aware of a warm sensation spreading throughout her body. After suddenly realizing how close they were, Roxas wiped away another tear and whispered,

"I promise, Olette."


End file.
